teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Pilaf
Pilaf is comical villain from DB (along with Shu and Mai) he is reffered by Goku in Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. Personality Canon Series Pilaf is an arrogant prick but is too stupid to be at true villain, and thus was revived during the Buu saga wish to restore everyone back to life. In DBZ Abridged His personality is changed in TFS version, Goku refers to him as a "monster" when looking for the guy who destroyed the south galaxy. As an adult, Pilaf was a sneaky, childish slacker, wanting nothing more then to gain freedom and a life of no responsibilities by ruling the world. After becoming a child, he was sadistic, self-centred, arrogant and twisted. He had a fearsome reputation; Mai calls him the most treacherous villain she's ever encountered and a demon along with his brother Garlic Jr. labelling him the nastiest person he ever met, despite their respective experiences with Earth. King Piccolo even admits Pilaf is formidable and a figure they should fear. He is also a very intelligent schemer and manipulator, preying on Goku's desire to become a hero. These traits make Pilaf one of the most evil villains in Dragon Ball Abridged alongside King Piccolo, Frieza, Syn Shenron, and possibly even Zamasu. In contrast to major villains like Vegeta, Android 18, or Majin Buu, he clearly showed no love for anyone. The reason is likely because he sees everyone as just a burden. He sold out his own father to the previous Guardian so that he would be able to remain on Earth (mocking the latter about it many times) and showed no remorse for doing so and later tricked his own brother into wishing for immortality after he returned to Earth to seek vengeance for their father as he predicted that Garlic Jr. would eventually lose his temper and open up the Dead Zone thus sealing his own fate. While he seemed to respect for his family, he revealed to Mai he never loved them. In confrontation with Garlic Jr., who gave him a last chance to self-reflect on his vile actions, he fully expressed how he always saw him: While Pilaf did offer Garlic Jr. a chance to join him in ruling the world for a fresh start like the latter wanted when he came the first time, this only led to him telling him about the Dragon Balls and their magical properties. In addition, to further spite his brother and father, he later blew up the Makyan Star destroying his homeworld and almost exterminating his entire race proofing just how little he truly cared for anyone but himself. Like his lack of value in family, he also showed no care for his subordinate Mai and Shu, whom he forcefully made participate in his plans and punished cruelly if they so much as thought of trying to leave, and threatening to gruesomely murder them if they tried escaping. While he claimed that he considered them as friends, he had no problems convincing King Piccolo to show no mercy towards them if they failed him. After Mai and Shu had successfully brought him the Dragon Balls he secretly planned to backstab and murder them since they were no longer needed. Before Goku turning into a Great Ape forced him to change his plans. He put on a charming façade to manipulate Goku and earn his trust. He also seems to enjoy playing mind games with his victims such as offering Yamcha a safe way out of his castle with Bulma if he killed everyone else in the room, causing a brief fight to occur between them until Yamcha chose not to go through with it. He also was shown to be very cruel to Bulma, planning to keep her in a cage, threatening her life as leverage over Goku, and using her to manipulate Dr. Briefs into giving him a significant amount of shares in his company. Biography Background Long the black sheep of the Garlic dynasty, Pilaf was the youngest son of Garlic and the younger brother of Garlic Jr. Born into a family that believed that it was their destiny to inherent the Earth. Later, Pilaf would reveal the location of the Dragon Balls and what they were capable of to his brother Garlic Jr., whom he had briefly started working with. Not trusting his brother, Pilaf did this in order to get rid of him. Correctly deducing that Garlic Jr. would end up destroying himself. Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan While he wasn't seen in the film, he was mentioned by Goku as being one of the villains from his past whom he interrogated as the probable cause of the destruction of the South Galaxy. Hilariously, out of all the villains he lists, Pilaf appears to be the only one that Goku shows open contempt for, angrily calling the emperor a "monster." Powers and Abilities Despite being apart of the great Garlic dynasty, Pilaf was considered too weak by his father to be trained in the ways of ki control. He nonetheless proved to be an extremely formidable foe against Goku and his friends. Abilities Master Tactician: Pilaf is a master tactician, as demonstrated by his ability to stage a military coup d'état, overthrow the former ruler of the Mushroom Forest and take over the kingdom. To that end, Pilaf managed to rally most of the Mushroom Royal Guard to his cause without their leader being aware of this. Master Manipulator: Pilaf is also a master manipulator. He managed to manipulate almost all the people in the Mushroom Forest to choose him as the new king of the land instead of the real prince who he had overthrown earlier and even attempted to manipulate Goku to join his side. On several occasions, Pilaf delivered passionate speeches to the people of the Mushroom Forest, claiming that he was acting in their best interest and that he would lead them to peace and prosperity, and people usually cheered and applauded after his speeches. Sign Language: Pilaf is able to understand Sign Language. Combatant: '''As all members of the Makyan Royal Family, Pilaf received training in hand-to-hand combat, under the supervision of his father Garlic. After Goku returned confronted him, the two engaged in a fight, but Pilaf was quickly outmatched by Goku's superior combat skills. Equipment '''Com-Link: Like the other members of the Makyan Royal Family, Pilaf possesses a Com-Link which enabled him to rapidly contact his allies even from other planets. Category:Males Category:Dicks Category:Weaklings Category:DBZA Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Male Villains